


Poe and The Seven Droids

by maddning



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 7 Droids, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poe Dameron, Cocky Poe Dameron, Confused Finn (Star Wars), Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Characters - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Jealous Finn, Jealous Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Ugly, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, nosy droids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddning/pseuds/maddning
Summary: “Shut up, SHUT UP.” and there Poe was talking with his hands again. The other man snapped his mouth shut, stepping back from the crushed contents of Poes nest egg and shoving his hands in the pockets of his very well fitted pants, Poe thought briefly that he wouldn't mind seeing those pants from behind. “You don't understand, you can't just buy me another source of income, that squash that your yeti sized foot obliterated was going to get me at least three hundered dollars.” Poe let out a frustrated groan, palms coming up to press at his eyes in distress.or the fairytale au filled with way too many disney princes, annoying droids and one frustrated gay poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

Poe let a contented smile grace his lips as he inhaled the earthy breeze coming from his kitchen window. To some, being totally forgotten by the world sounds like a complete nightmare but Poe relished in it, inside his little one bedroom cottage in the middle of buttfuck nowhere surrounded by nothing but redwood trees and friendly wildlife, he felt at peace. He spent most of his time caring for his garden and from time to time helping a friend get back on their feet, or in his case most of the time its repairing a wheel or an electrical circuit for a mouthy little ball of metal. Poe didn't have much when it came to friends that actually talked or breathed, He had the droids, all seven of the little trouble makers that kept him on his toes, kept his life interesting. There was R5-D5, who did not come around very often because they spent most of their time inactive practically dead to the world. There was C-3PO who was the absolute bane of Poes entire existence, he really can't seem to get the droid to leave him alone, he definitely clocks in at the dumbest member of the little group. Chopper is the only one that seems to be able to keep the incessant droid in check, he is also by far the grumpiest little droid poe has ever had the pleasure of meeting. L3-37 is a protector of sorts, she’s always keeping the younger ones, mostly BB out of harm's way. Poe isn't normally the type to pick favorites but he always had a soft spot in his heart for sweet little BB8. R2-D2 brings it up the most out of any of them however, he’s got a problem with minding his business but he’s found that that's just about every droids number one problem. Lastly there's IG-11 who is just a downright spaz, always threatening to self destruct over the smallest issue. Despite all the little flaws and quirks that drive poe absolutely mad he still found himself loving each and every one of them like they were his own family.

Poe leaned against the kitchen counter as he rinsed the dirt that collected under his nails throughout the day from caring for his garden. Some would argue Poe loved that garden more than anything in the entire world, Poe would call it his safe space. He has made sure to give all the droids a stern talking to, they were not to go anywhere near his precious produce or Poe would be ‘selling them for spare parts to the closest repair shop’. Needless to say his garden has stayed pristine. So naturally when Poe heard the not so subtle crack and squelch of what had to be one of his prize winning squashes, he became a little unhinged. It was only a moment before Poe was slinging open the door to the back of his house, fuming with rage, fists balled at his side ready to fight even the biggest bear that dared to step foot on his land. 

However it most definitely wasn't a bear, it was a man, a rather gorgeous man that for a brief second Poe wondered if maybe it was one of his drunken one night stands that had came to find him, Poe almost hoped there was a love confession in his future. But the thought had passed. Poe would’ve remembered those lips, that chest for sure and those broad shoulders. He definitely would have remembered gripping onto those broad shoulders. Poe quickly snapped himself out of his daze, replacing his inappropriate thoughts for those of pure anger.  
“You’ve got the be fucking kidding me” poe grumbled out more than loud enough for the stranger to hear, his head snapping up from where it had been looking down, grimacing at the gushy contents left from the aftermath of exactly what Poe had suspected. “Not the goddamn squash man, you couldn't have picked one of the fifty watermelons like ten yards that way.” he gestured dramatically to his right, shaking his hands for emphasis. Poe noticed the completely startled look on the mans well strugtured face, h tried not to think about how attractive the dumb look was on the man, tried not to think about how striking his dark skin was with the light hitting it just right. He had bigger, more pressing matters to worry about. Like how he was supposed to grow another ten pound squash when Ithor’s produce competition was at the end of the month, he was really counting on that win to get the extra money to buy a new port for R2 and a new battery unit for R5.

The stranger broke the brief silence. “I'm so sorry, i can find the nearest town and-”  
“Shut up, SHUT UP.” and there Poe was talking with his hands again. The other man snapped his mouth shut, stepping back from the crushed contents of Poes nest egg and shoving his hands in the pockets of his very well fitted pants, Poe thought briefly that he wouldn't mind seeing those pants from behind. “You don't understand, you can't just buy me another source of income, that squash that your yeti sized foot obliterated was going to get me at least three hundered dollars.” Poe let out a frustrated groan, palms coming up to press at his eyes in distress.

Then suddenly there were arms encasing Poe's body, for what felt like the first time in ages and Poe was speechless, which also never happens. He stood frozen in his place almost waiting for some type of attack, some type of tell to what exactly was going on here, but nothing came, not an overly powerful squeeze, not even a word from the assaulters mouth.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Poe let out a distressed huff and began to push the slightly taller man away, almost reluctantly. Poe would deny to absolutely anyone that asked but he almost wanted to stay there, in that warmth and relish in it, Poe wasn’t a stranger to touch, he lived about six miles from the nearest town and from time to time he would set out for a weekend at a time knowing the right bars to strut in to, the right lines to use to get any man's attention, he’d have them eating out of the palm of his hand and that was enough to make any man feel godly, and maybe that made Poe a little cocky. He had earned that right.  
“I'm hugging you” the stranger said, not pulling away after poes very light prodding. Poe felt the man's hand patting his back gently before rubbing a few soothing circles and that was it. “Okay, okay get off me” Poe pushed away for real this time, distancing himself within an arm's length. “Do you do this often? Go around destroying peoples property and then just- fuck.” Poe felt very out of sorts, he has seen a lot of shit in his day but this had really thrown him off his game. “I thought it might make you feel better,” the man said with a bit of a twinkle in his eye now, almost amused. It made Poe even more frustrated. He couldn't have been older than 25 and here he was, all muscle and form fitting clothing, this man- this KID, just doing whatever he goddamn pleased.  
“It's kind of a custom, where im from, when apologising, and greeting, and saying goodbye” the kid reached his hand up to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly “just about everything actually, I didn't stop to think that maybe not everyone is as tactile.”

“Well it most certainly isn't a custom here so just-” Poe let out an exasperated sigh, his hand dragging down his own face in irritation. “Keep your hands to yourself and your feet away from my produce.” 

The kid nodded, biting his lip for a second to consider something. “I’m finn” and then there was a hand reaching out towards him again, Poe knew he was trying to be polite, trying to go for a proper greeting with a hand shake but Poe was the most stubborn man on the planet and just about anyone who had met the man would agree with the statement. Finn let his hand linger there for a second before recalling the rule set just moments prior and withdrew it to his pocket.  
“Right, im glad we’re so close and cozy now Finn” poe nodded his head to the right. “Closes town is that way.” and then he was walking back into his cottage, trying to remember everything BB8 had beeped to him about anger management and being kind. Poe was nice, when he wanted to be. Poe was nice when gorgeous men approached him on his property and knocked on the front door like a gentleman, but when you fuck with Poe Damerons squashes you were unleashing a fucking beast.  
“Wait, please” and then the kid has his hand on his shoulder again stopping the older man in his tracks. Poe used his index and thumb to grab his hand and drop it back down to his side whilst giving him a glare over his shoulder. “Touch me again.” he said almost as a threat, it was an empty threat of course but Poe wasn’t going to tell anyone that.  
“You’re a feisty one arent you?” a small laughed graced the man's lips and Poe almost forgot why he was being so grumpy towards him in the first place. “What do you want?” he asked, trying to tone down just a little bit of his attitude.  
“I need your help, i’ve got plenty of money, i can pay you.” That caught Poes attention of course.

They sat across from each other at Poes, oddly large for one person, table, Poe pushing aside the array of spare droid parts that Finn chose not to comment on. “You need a place to stay.” Poe stated completely unamused “and you can't go into town, find an inn to crash at? i'm sure you could pick up a nice woman who would be happy to have you.” there was just a hint of malice in his voice as he kicked his dirtied boots onto the table, leaving his intertwined hands to rest on his chest. Finn spoke now, “The villagers told me about you, said there was no one who knew the lands as good as you do” he leaned forward on the table now, making sure to look Poe in the eyes, Poe felt a little dizzy at the action. “I'm trying to find someone, a girl actually. She’s been gone for months and i need help finding her.  
“Girlfriend?” Poe asked quizzically before quickly shaking it off, it didn't matter because why would it? “Nevermind, you’ve got the wrong guy.”  
A small smirk passed the kids lips now and he tried to hide it by wiping his mouth with his hand and pinching his bottom lip briefly and if he didn’t stop doing that immediately poe was going to lose his shit. “They told me to look for the ‘angry little garden gnome.’ I really dont think its possible to find anyone more fitting to the name.”  
“You’re walking a fine line here buddy” Poe raised his eyebrows and jabbed his finger in the kids direction.  
Finn tried to mask his smile once again. “Two thousand dollars for two weeks of your time.”

Finn knew he had the man as soon as he mentioned his three hundred dollar squash, he clearly had a price tag and Finn would do or pay whatever in order to get Rey back. He couldn't stand to be another month without her, he felt like there was a hole in his chest the entire three months without her and he spent all that time kicking himself for not telling her how he felt. Kicking himself for not telling her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. To be fair, he didn't know she would be gone for so long, he thought that she was just visiting her uncle Luke for maybe a month, learn his trade, whatever the hell that might be and then make her way back to him. But that wasn't the case at all, he received no letters or updates or messenger droids. Not a single hologram and he knew he had to do something.  
Finn was shocked from his moment of thought when the man let out an agreeable laugh and slammed his hands on the table before rising to his feet and taking Finn's hand into his, giving it harty shake, “Poe. Poe Dameron. Where do we start?” Finn grinned at that, god he really hopes this isn't a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone Is liking the story so far, I've got a lot of ideas for this one so please feel free to leave feedback. thanks for reading!

Poe Dameron might just be the most irritating person that Finn has ever come across in all of his 23 years of life, he’d give him the title of most annoying being in the universe if he had not just met the most over talkative and anxious droid who just really cannot understand the concept of personal space. That’s saying a lot coming from someone as tactile as Finn. Not long after Finn had settled into the stiff cushions of Poe’s age old couch had he been greeted by an orange and white ball of energy crashing directly into his shin, Finn had no doubt it would be leaving a bruise behind. The droid, BB-8 chirped at him, Finn wasn't very much familiar with their kind but he could tell it was a friendly tone, Finn couldn't help but pat the little thing on the head. “She’s not a dog.” Finn was startled once again by the incredibly irritating and also dangerously handsome man he had just recently begged for help from. Finn desperately tried to ignore his attraction to Poe, because for one he was here for a reason. He was here to find Rey, his best friend and the love of his life, and two, because Poe was a miserable and grumpy man and if there was one thing that Finn knew despite the recent confusion over his sexuality - which he really did not have time to focus on right now - is that Rey was undeniably kind to everyone, Finn can't remember a single time when Rey had lost her temper or made a rude remark towards someone, even if they absolutely deserved it. Rey spent a lot of her time teaching the younger children in town how to read, at times she spent hours just reading to them about all the glass slippers and fairy godmothers that most girls definitely didn't have the privilege of having. 

That's one of Finn's favorite things about her. When Rey wasn't busy teaching the children of the village Finn was teaching her, although she was such a quick learner that only hours later she was an expert at everything. They spent a lot of time together before she left, fencing, horseback riding, just sitting in front of a fire some nights playing chess. Finn missed it instantly after she was gone, creating a loneliness he hadn't felt in a while. 

“Is it going to be like this the whole time?” Finn snapped at him breaking from his thoughts, if he was going to be with the man for the next few weeks then they needed to have this conversation, they needed to see eye to eye for the first time since they laid eyes on eachother. “Are you just going to keep grumbling about every little thing that i do or can we attempt to act like adults.” Finn said, standing from his place on the couch and walking the few steps to Poe, Finn noticed the way his adams apple bobbed as he got closer, noticed the way Poe had lost all the edge in his features, and fuck did he noticed the way Poe’s eyes scanned up his body before landing on his lips briefly. And it was just that. Brief, that short moment before Poe was raising his eyebrows at him, almost challenging him. “You calling me immature, buddy?” Poe was egging him on now, Finn could tell. Why exactly the man was trying to get a rise out of him he wasn't sure. Finn just shook his head and stepped away from Poe, taking his place again on the sofa, not letting Poe get the better of him. 

“Glad you’re getting so comfortable because that's where you’ll be sleeping tonight.” Poe nodded to the couch, crossing his arms over his chest again. Finn knew this was Poe’s way of putting up a wall against him and it felt like a challenge to Finn to try and knock that wall down, Finn wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to though.

“Sir don’t you think it would be more sensible to allow your companion to share the same sleeping quarters, The couch unit is not suitable for-” A tall droid entered the room now, Finn was informed of Poe’s 7 little friends, a courtesy Poe had said, so Finn wouldn't assume that they were under attack from the king himself and his army of ‘droids, drones, and dreadfully tacky white armor.’ It wasn't Poe’s fault that that had hit him hard in the chest, made him want to shut down just a little bit and walk out but that was the first time it seemed like maybe Poe was trying, what was just a small joke to Poe had actually meant a great deal to Finn. It’s not like Poe had known about his tragic past so he couldn't really blame the man. “C if you do not shut the fuck up im dismanteling your voice box.” Poe slapped a hand on the droids shoulder giving him an irritated, warning smile. “Yes sir, sorry sir.” Poe used his hands to turn the golden bot away and pushed him lightly toward the direction of the kitchen. “Go talk to R2, i think he was looking for you.” Finn couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the irritated beep he heard coming from said unit in the other room. 

“Alright.” Poe clapped his hands together to punctuate the word “come on muscles, i need your help in the garden. If we’re going to leave I need to take care of the goods before the fairies get their grubby little hands all over my melons.” If Finn had felt his cheeks warm at the little nickname then that was no one's business but his. 

“You’ve actually seen a fairy.” Finn said with excitement clear in his tone, 

“I mean i've read about them but never actually seen one. “Dont get so starstruck, they’re little demons, all of them. You’ll believe it for yourself once they throw some of their little potion balls at you. I was stuck with fucking hooves for a week last time i tried to wrestle a zuchini from them.” 

They were standing in Poe’s garden now, Poe on his knees trying to figure out which peppers were ripe enough to pick. Finn did his best the will away any inappropriate thought that tried to edge its way into his brain at the image, but kriff, could you really blame the guy? Finn would have to be inhuman to not notice the way Poes back had this lovely curve to it and Finn knew he was trying to fool himself into thinking he was just admiring the mans back, tried to fool himself into thinking he wasn't catching small glimpses at the older mans ass because that was causing one hell of an inner battle for him. He really needed to figure his shit out.

“You are perfect” Poe mumbled to the plump yellow pepper in his hand and Finn couldn't help but think how peculiar this man was, what was even more so was the way the leaves from the plant curved around his fingers at the compliment. “Are you talking- do they understand you?” Finn was so confused especially at the nonchalant way Poe just shrugs it off. “All living things understand me.” Poe said as if it were the most common thing on the planet. “So are you a witch, it would explain the whole cabin in the woods thing, i haven't met the Hansel and Gretel twins but maybe you have-” Poe turned to look at him now clearly unamused. “Okay not a witch, an elf maybe?” Finn said, trying the mask the teasing grin on his face with not so false curiosity. “okay fuck you” Poe stood quickly to his feet, trying to go unnoticed as he stood on his toes a bit. “You’re maybe two inches taller than me.” and Finn couldn't help but laugh, the noise coming from deep in his chest as he bent over, hand on his belly. “Enough, enough” Poe was trying to coax the man back up, hand on his shoulder and a hint of a smile on his lips. “I'm not some creature you read from a book, I'm not sure why i have this…” Poe searched for a word, taking a pause to lick across his bottom lip, his eyebrows coming together a bit in concentration and Finn couldn't help but take in the sight. “It's an intuition i guess, i've got no explanation for it.” 

“So definitely not mother nature then” Finn said with a grin and Poe rolled his eyes and shoved a basket full of produce into his chest. “Stop talking.”

Finn watched as Poe cut into every vegetable with care and purpose and finn almost thought it was endearing how serious he was about his little plant colony, but then he had to remind himself that although Poe was kind in some aspects to plants and droids and animals, it did not translate into people as far as he was concerned, especially Finn himself. “Isn’t that like murder” Finn asked from the small kitchen table, his fist coming up to support his chin as he tried to break the silence with some kind of conversation. “I can see why you might think that.” Poe’s cutting didn't cease as he talked calmly, it surprised Finn that the comment didn't irritate him out right. “I used to think that maybe the fruits and vegetables were like children maybe, but then I noticed that they don't-” Poe stopped cutting for a second. “They feel lifeless, not dead but-” He placed the knife on the counter and turned to face Finn now. “They’re just growths, they’re like a burden on the plants, weighing the stems and vines down. they‘re grateful for it after you take that weight off them.”

“You’re worried about the burdens of plants.” Finn stated, that amazed Finn a little bit, especially coming from Poe, maybe Finn was a little quick to judge the man. “If i dont no one else will.”

It wasn't too long before Poe placed a plate in front of Finn, the delicious smell filling his nose and making him miss home, the home he hadn't seen in almost 7 years now and yet the memory was still so fresh in his brain. His father cooking whatever fresh vegetables or meat he had bargained for at the market that day, his mother walking in to greet him when he returned, a hand full of wet paint brushes to toss in the sink and a bright smile on her paint smudged face. 

“Where are you from?” Poe sat across from him at the table, his own plate full with the same mouth watering contents. Finn considered telling Poe his whole story about how King Ren had slaughtered his parents and how he had lived on his own for months, scouring for food wherever he could find it until one day he was caught stealing fruit from the wrong carriage. However if you asked Leia she would say he picked the right one, and she’d go on about how it was fated for them. He had chosen none other than Queen Leia's carriage and he had whole heartedly expected to be arrested and thrown into some kind of dungeon with a fire breathing dragon but instead she took him into his surprise. Had taken the actions necessary to legally adopt Finn and she treated him like her own son. The castle would murmur the tale of how the generous queen had saved Finn but to this day Leia would correct them, would insist that Finn had been the one to save her, after years of grieving the loss of her only son Ben, Finn had brought light back into her life. Finn could say all of this to Poe if he really wanted to but instead he settled for the short and easy answer, the route that would keep him neutral to Poe, the last thing he wanted was for the man to treat him like royalty. He liked authentic and almost everyone he met, except Rey, had just treated him like the future heir that he was. But Finn was far more than just a crown. “Alderaan.” he said simply before taking a bite of the food, almost moaning with delight, sure there were cooks at the palace but nothing beat authenticity and heart when it came to a home cooked meal “This is delicious, thank you.” Poe just nodded at the praise. “What do you do? Gotta do something to have thousands to just throw around.” 

“I'm learning my mother's trade right now.” and Finn reminded himself that he wasn't lying, he was just rewording it, being vague because he had every right to. It was for the best for both of them. Poe shouldn't have to tiptoe around him in fear of being tried for treason.

Poe could understand why Finn didn't want to spill everything about himself to the man he had met only hours ago, Poe wasn't exactly the most accommodating of hosts. But Poe was still so curious and he hoped that over time he could really figure Finn out, because that was also something Poe was really good at, reading people. But Poe could not read Finn in the slightest. He was always quick to figure out someone's personality, could tell just by looking at someone whether they were trustworthy or not. Poe found himself poking every button, trying to figure the younger man out and Poe found that it was fun watching his reactions, it gave him a sort of rush, how unpredictable Finn was and he almost found himself excited to see where this adventure would take them.


End file.
